Aircraft cabin arrangements are sufficiently well known from the prior art, wherein these arrangements have rows of seats arranged above a floor surface perpendicularly to a cabin axis extending centrally through the cabin arrangement, the rows of seats being in turn arranged one behind another. Furthermore, the cabin arrangements have a wall which delimits the interior of the cabin arrangement towards the aircraft fuselage, such that an intermediate space in which systems, supply devices and load-bearing parts of the fuselage are accommodated is formed between the outer wall and the actual outer skin of the aircraft. The outer wall has in this case a ceiling trim arrangement which is arranged above the cabin axis and upwardly delimits the cabin interior.
At this point, the technical problem arises whereby complex lighting scenarios are intended to be created in particular in the region between what are referred to as cabin elements arranged centrally in the cabin, or what are referred to as monuments, i.e. kitchen units or cabinets. This is particularly the case when the monuments are located opposite doors which are arranged laterally in the cabin and through which the passengers board the aircraft. Here, for aesthetic reasons, it is particularly desirable to create specially designed lighting scenarios.
However, only little room is available for lighting devices above the ceiling trim arrangement, since necessary systems (oxygen masks, loudspeakers etc.) for supplying passengers, for instance in the form of a central supply channel (PSC), are provided vertically above the centrally extending cabin axis lengthwise through the aircraft fuselage.
In addition, the use of a uniform carrier structure and the following of routes for electrical lines, for example, that extend in as rectilinear a manner as possible is desired over large parts of the aircraft (for instance for reasons of weight and common parts).
If the ceiling trim should not be arranged too low in the cabin arrangement so that the height of the interior would be reduced, the lighting devices should protrude to a comparatively little extent. This can be achieved in that the lighting devices are integrated into the ceiling trim arrangement, this being associated with considerable effort during manufacturing.
Furthermore, the ceiling trim arrangement is constructed such that it comprises rows of ceiling trim elements which are arranged one after another along the length of the cabin arrangement and extend transversely to the cabin axis, the rows of ceiling trim elements having a predetermined constant axial length, since ceiling trim elements are usually arranged in a pattern based on the frames of the cabin. In the axial direction, a ceiling trim element typically extends in this case from one frame to the next-but-one frame, such that one frame is always bridged and fastening elements for the ends of the ceiling trim elements are provided only at every second frame. In this way, weight can be saved as a result of the trim elements being held only at every second frame. However, it is also possible for the ceiling trim elements to span two frames and for holders to be provided only at every third frame.
The position of monuments is determined by the spacing of the rows of seats, however, and so it is possible for the case to arise in which a gangway to be illuminated that extends transversely to the cabin axis between two monuments is not located exactly centrally beneath one row of ceiling trim elements, but two adjacent rows extend above the gangway. If the gangway is intended to be illuminated in a complex manner, lighting devices have to be provided in ceiling trim elements of two adjacent rows, it not being necessary for the lighting devices to extend along the full axial length of the trim elements. This makes the construction of the corresponding ceiling trim elements difficult and dependent on where exactly the monuments are arranged and ultimately the spacing at which the rows of seats are located in the cabin.